The Kid
The Kid or who the toys call "The Master", is an extremely powerful and malevolent demon. He is a driving force in the Demonic Toys series, having originally brought the toys to life so that they may kill for him. He was the primary antagonist of the first Demonic Toys movie and was primarily played by child actor Daniel Cerny. Actor Robert Stoeckle played an adult "Man-Devil" version of the demon in the film's climax. Background Among the many supernatural powers he seems to possess are conjuring objects, shape-shifting, Illusion casting, telepathy, and bestowing life. He demonstrates the ability to take any form he desires, though generally chooses to appear as a young boy. He is however distinguished by his deep metallic voice, striking green eyes, and sharp yellowed claws. In the first film he explains that he's trapped in another plane resembling a doll house. As a demon he feeds on the fear, pain, and death of humans. History On Halloween night in 1925, two (presumably) followers of Satan named Mrs. Michaels and Doctor Michaels played midwife to the birth of a child which was to be the physical incarnation of a demon. The baby was stillborn however and so the Michaels' discarded it. They placed it in a black sack and gave it to three trick-or-treaters with instructions to "plant the seed" in the hopes of harvesting a new crop. The children eagerly took the bag, not realizing what was inside of it. When they opened it, they found the dead demon baby and threw it away. The body landed in the foundation of a construction site, which later became the location of an Arcadia Toys warehouse. The soul of the demon, weak and trapped inside of this infant corpse, remained dormant for sixty-six years. In 1991, two undercover police detectives named Judith Gray and Matt Cable got into a firefight outside the warehouse with two weapons dealers named Lincoln and Hesse. Hesse suffered a gunshot wound to the leg and hobbled his way into the warehouse for safety. He collapsed upon a section of the floor with a pentagram etched upon it. His blood dripped through the cracks of the pentagram, invigorating the demon. The demon had not regained his full power however, and required more blood. To this end, he used what little power he had to animate several of the old toys in the warehouse, turning them into his lethal executors. The toys attacked everyone who came upon their path, and their blood was used to nurse the growing demon presence. The demon wished to repeat his earlier efforts to be reborn into a human body. He knew that Judith Gray was pregnant with her now-dead partner's child. He psychologically tormented her with images of Matt Cable and even showed her dream-like state wherein he was playing the card game War with the spirit of her unborn son. As his power grew as more and more people were killed by his demonic toys, the demon assumed an adult form of a Man-Devil. He captured Judith and bound her to the pentagram upon the floor. His intent was to sexually violate her, and impregnate her with his own soul, which would displace that of her son. The spirit of Judith's child, yet to be born, manifested in the form of a toy soldier. As a soldier, it rescued his mother by cutting her bonds with a sabre. He then took on the image of an eight-year-old boy and fought with demon in his Kid form. The fair-haired boy pushed The Kid backwards, impaling him upon his saber. This was enough to dispel the demon's presence for a time, and Judith was saved. Demonic Toys He has brought a number of toys to life to serve him; they include: *Baby Oopsie Daisy *Jack Attack *Grizzly Teddy *Mr. Static *Zombietoid Notes & Trivia * Director Peter Manoogian and screenplay writer David S. Goyer based on concepts developed by Charles Band * Actor Jeff Weston played the role of Matt Cable in The Demonic Toys. In several scenes however, The Kid used his power to assume Matt's visage in order to psychologically torment Judith Gray. * In addition to being able to animate toys, the demon demonstrated the ability to possess other living beings. He briefly possessed Lincoln when he tried to kill both Judith Gray and a young man named Mark Wayne. Category:Characters Category:Deceased